Far Better Than This
by LifeOfRed
Summary: Just a crispy night, with two lovers destined to be.


"Okay, so I changed your schedule to Mani-Pedi, cleansing, hairstyle, then outfit changing. Got it?" Valerie asked.

Sam and Valerie were at Sam's house, since she had to leave her apartment and stay at her parents till tomorrow. Sam was looking at the mirror, distracted, not by her image, but by the fact that tomorrow she would have to change. All of this had to change. It wasn't that she was not willing to change, but she was just a little jittery. Why wouldn't she be, it was like she didn't deserve him. He was so much, and she was just plain old Sam.

He had said profusely that she meant more than the world to him. But he could lie just to make her feel better. But she was not his material. Of course, she loved him. More than anything. But he could do better. Way better. She was just a geeky little goth (Although she grew out of that phase), and he was..he was.. ah...just something else. Something out of this world. She didn't deserve him.

The snap of Valerie's fingers in front of her face was enough to help her out of the land of self repulsion.

Her eyes widened as she looked at her friend, "Yeah?!" she sounded almost breathless. Val just looked at her annoyingly. It wasn't the first time Sam went from totally happy to, I-don't-deserve-to-live zone. She had gotten used to the mood swings. She thought that it came from being so morbid. But _he_ blamed the dark gothic novels she read so much. But she knew that he knew, why she was so reclusive all of a sudden.

So she thought that maybe he could help her. He said that he would take care of everything.

But as the time neared the occasion that was due tomorrow night, Sam seemed to glum more and more. She needed to look refreshed. So being the loyal friend Valerie was, she decided to help her spend the night, so that she wouldn't do something she would regret, and a thing that would break him.

Val blew out some air, then sat down on the bed, beside Sam, who was glaring at the mirror, again. She took the mirror from her hand and placed it aside. She took hold of her hands, and prompted her to look at her, "What's the matter, Sam? You have to look radiant for tomorrow. And here you look like a monster from Paris. And look, wrinkles...!" she said and she opened the drawer and pulled out some face powder. Sam just rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter" she mumbled.

Valerie just shook her head, then started applying the face powder on the corners of Sam's eyes with a brush. Sam obeyed, _maybe this might help me look more worth him_.

"C'mon Sam, whats the matter. Usually girls are more than ecstatic to get married. You should be thrilled, not only are you getting married, but your marrying for love. Most people don't get to experience that. You should be happy, you two are perfect for each other!" Sam snorted. Valerie pulled away, "Don't tell me your backing out, Samantha Elizabeth Manson?!"

Sam looked at her with wide eyes, "No, I would never back out. Never. Its him I'm worried about!" she mumbled the last part. Val looked taken back, "Believe me when I tell you this, he would never back out. Even if an army was in his way, he would fight. But he would never back away. He loves you so much, Sam. I don't understand why you can't understand that. If he ever heard about this conversation then he would be so heart-broken."

Sam looked up at her, ready to cry, but some strange kind of taping stopped her. She looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Valerie looked at Sam, she heard the tapping as well. And it was coming from...the window?!

Valerie bounced on her feet, grinning from ear to ear, as she opened the balcony doors, and walked in the balcony. The sight just made her squeal in glee, "Oh my Gosh! This is so romantic!" Sam eyed her weirdly. Val ran back in and pulled Sam up on her feet and pushed her in the balcony, "What the heck, Val?" she was so freaked.

But Val just shook her head, the grin never leaving her facials, "This is so...romantic!" Sam came forward and looked below from the balcony.

The sight made her gasp, but no one heard.

There he was, looking all handsome in a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt. His hair pulled a little back. But he still looked handsome. He was standing there, smiling at her. He looked like he only had eyes for Sam. Because his eyes never left hers, and they held so much passion that Sam blushed.

Valerie took that as a que to go inside, and let the lovebirds have their moment. She just giggled, seeing Sam shell-shocked.

Sam gasped, "_Danny!"_. His grin widened. He cleared his throat, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, with hair so fine. Come out your window, climb down the vine."

She looked at him, not sure of what to say, then she just laughed at his antics. She knew what he was doing. She bit her lips, "The feat you ask, dear sir, isn't easy" she played along. Then sat on the grill of the balcony. Looked at him derisively, "And I won't respond to that line, it's far too cheesy!" She ended her charade dryly, and started tip toeing back inside. He was just standing there, with a broken martyr look. He placed his elbow over his eyes, then let out a dramatic sigh. When he pulled his elbow down, he smirked. Oh, how he loved to do this to her.

Sam walked back inside, Valerie eyed her at first, "What happen?" Sam sat down on her bed. Then lowered her head in her hands, and whispered, "He wants me to climb down the vine!"

Val laughed, "Oh girl, that guy is whipped. But it was so romantic. What did you say?" Sam looked at her guiltily, "No!" she said softly.

Valerie huffed, "So you'd rather stay here and let me talk about your make up list till morning, then go out strolling in the moon light with your..." she fell back on the bed, "Totally hot, Prince Charming" she said, not believing Sam at what she had done.

Sam looked at her, this was not how she was going to spend her last night as Manson. That was when she heard soft tunes of a...guitar playing? The heck. Valerie sat up right, then looked at Sam who was gaping, with a smug grin, "It's for you!" she pointed her way.

Sam sighed and walked out on the balcony, "What!" she yelled. He was just sitting on the ground with a guitar in his hands. He didn't even know how to play. He was just giving it a go for the first time. He looked up at her charmingly, "I know that tomorrow is a big day for you. But I just wanted to kidnap you for a few hours!" he said plaintively.

Sam laughed, when she looked back, she saw Valerie standing behind her with her arms crossed. She was taping her feet. Sam growled at her, then looked at Danny who was wiggling his eye brows suggestively. Sam huffed and called Val, "Bring the ladder!" Val squealed, and ran back inside and brought the ladder from her Almira. It was the same ladder that Sam had used when she used to run away from her parents, or when she went to help Danny on ghost fights at night, when she was 14.

She pulled the ladder down, and started climbling it. Well it wasn't a vine, but...eh. Danny was doing a happy dance. Sam was only halfway there, when she lost her footing, and she fell. She screamed, expecting a fall, but definitely not a pair of strong arms that had wrapped themselves around her. Danny was floating halfway with Sam in his arms, bridal style.

He placed her down, and Sam let out a breath. Still not letting go of him. She looked up at him, he had his hands on her waist, and she was clinging to his neck. He looked so hot in the moonlight. Apparently, he was thinking along the same lines, he leaned in and took her lips as his. He kissed her with passion and vigor. She did the same. His lips worked their magic, and she moaned softly in his mouth.

A cough from above broke them out of their daze. The looked up to see Valerie looking at them with a smirk, "You'll have time for that tomorrow night" she said and Sam blushed. Danny just laughed softly. Then looked back at Sam with half lidded eyes. He pecked her softly on the lips. Then held her hands as he entwined them, then tugged her forward. Both of them just heard, "Bring her back by mid night" from behind them.

All the problems Sam had thought of were lost. As she stared at the love of her life. Who looked happy as a kid who had just got a big candy bar on Halloween. Well that was an understatement, he looked more happy.

She asked softly, "Danny, where are we going?" he turned around, and smiled softly, "The place where we're 'us" he whispered. He meant 'the 'hill'. The place where they declared that they liked each other and had started a relationship. Which turned into him, proposing to her in near future.

She picked up the pace, and ran past him. She looked back and laughed, "Last one there is a rotten sticky frootloop" and with that she ran.

Danny stared at her, then understood her antics, so he ran behind her. Both were laughing their heads off. They reached the hill. Out of breath, but full of love. The wind was blowing their faces. Sam's silky locks were hiding her reflection from Danny's view. He thought that she looked so beautiful. And another thought just added to his happiness, she would be his by morning. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

He took her hands in his, and joined them. She looked at their joined hands. Then back at him. He just whispered, "I love you. I love you so much, Sam!" his eyes were glowing green with passion. And Sam had to hold her breath. Fearing that if she moved a muscle, then this moment would vanish. He leaned in, she did as well. But he just embraced her. There would be time for kissing tomorrow. A lot of kissing. Just now he wanted to hold her. To know that this isn't some dream. That she was here with him, and he looked at her, and she was so beautiful.

She giggled breathlessly. That was just the girliness she showed him.

He looked so passionately towards her. How did he manage to make her ego fall on the ground by just saying sweet things like that, "I love you too!" There, she got that far away look on her face. The one that he became acquainted with, after a month of when he proposed to her. She sat down under the same tree. He did the same. She came closer and placed her head on his shoulder.

He knew why he had brought her here. He had to know what bothered her. What was bothering her.

"Sam!" he murmured in her hair.

"Mmm!"

"What's the matter?" he asked softly. She pulled back, "Nothings the matter, Danny!" she said hurriedly.

"Something is the matter Sam. And don't you dare say that nothings wrong. I know you more than that" he knew by the look in her eyes. And she felt guilty for hiding it. She snuggled closer to him, to gain his warmth in the cold atmosphere, "You could do better than me. Way better" she murmured.

Danny pulled away to look at her, "What!?" he snapped. This was what she thought about all this. He was wondering that she deserved better than him. And here she was in her self repulsion. She looked at him, alarmed.

"What do you mean 'I can do better'?" he asked as he turned completely to face her. Sam rubbed her arms, and looked away, "I mean, Danny, you can do way better than me. Are you sure that I'm the best choice for you?"

He looked at her like she grew another eye of head, then shook his head, "Sam, you're the best thing that ever happen to me." But she wasn't satisfied. She looked up at him and whispered, "What do you see in me?" a simple question.

"Just how perfect you are" he exclaimed. She just snorted, "There is no such thing as perfection" she mumbled. He smiled at her, then brought his hand up to caress her cheeks, "I see it" he murmured.

She just pulled away, and laughed, "I don't even know you!" she sat up and brushed the dust off her skirt. He also got up, "But I know you!" he exclaimed happily.

She turned around, and looked at him with laughing eyes, "Oh really?!" It was more in a challenging way.

"Yup! We've met before" he said, as he pulled his hands behind his back. She came forward, "When was that?" she smirked.

"Once upon a dream!" he exclaimed. She burst out into laughter. He was pulling up a cheesy Disney fairytale princess dialogue. She was laughing so hard, but he was just trying to be charming. She knew.

Suddenly, he came up in front of her. She stopped laughing and looked up at him. He held her hand in one of his, and the other one held her waist. That stopped her from breathing, the close proximity.

He grinned maliciously at her, he was up to no good, "I know you" oh no, he was going to sing. He was singing, and not just any song. It was one of those songs that she had grown up to loathe. All that fairytale goodness. It just wasn't her type, "I walked with you once upon a dream" he was singing and twirling her around.

She was screaming at him to stop, "Danny Fenton, stop it" she laughed as she pulled her hands from his and covered her ears. It wasn't that he was a bad singer, like Tucker. He was good. She could say that. He could sing nursery rhymes without making the kids cry, that was a plus.

But this kind of singing was obnoxious for her, she laughed, but still tried to block out that stupid song.

He came forward, while she backed away, "I know you…" he pulled her hands away from her ears and pecked her lips, creating a pop sound, then pulled away, "I walked with you once upon a dream." He got a hold of her, and he twirled her in the moonlight. She just laughed, and even sang a little.

They danced, laughed, and just loved each other, till mid night. Well it looked like Danny's carriage was turning into a pumpkin. That was what Sam had said.

He flew her back home. And she eased to him.

When he dropped her on the balcony, the lights were turned off in Sam's room. Indicating that Valerie was asleep. He just turned her towards him, still floating.

"Night Princess!" so he had to watch all the Disney movies, which was why he was pulling her life in that angle. That was what Sam thought.

"Night, Prince Charming!" she did a mock bow. And came forward and kissed him. She was going to turn back, because of some stupid tradition that said that the groom could not see the bride before the wedding.

He pulled her against him, and gave her a kiss she deserved. She was shocked at the intensity.

He pulled back, then whispered in her ear, "I can't wait till the wedding. And I love you, never forget that." With that he left. Leaving Sam in a fantasy, that was her world. He was certainly one of a kind. But she was more than grateful to have him. She had slept peacefully at night, knowing that there was a bright future for her, with the man she loved.

Yes, sleep was most likely to come And it would be more than peaceful.

* * *

**Okay people, my first try at a one shot. I know its beyond cheesy. And I love cheesy. So if you liked this then review. And the repunzal dialogue was from Princess Diaries 2, and the other song, 'I know you' was from Sleeping Beauty. And I love both, so don't think differently. Want more, then review.**

**Love**

**Red**


End file.
